Express the decimal as a percent. $1.233$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.233 = \dfrac{123.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.233} = 123.3\%$ $123.3$ per hundred = $123.3$ per cent = $123.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.